


I'll Always Be Right There

by lovlessfairy



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovlessfairy/pseuds/lovlessfairy
Summary: When you are going through tough times, sometimes you get the support you need from those you least expect, and life gives you a second chance on what you thought it was lost.That's how Jin showed Kame he's not as alone as he thought when he lost someone very dear to him.





	I'll Always Be Right There

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few years ago, maybe you guys remember a few pics of Kame on the subway, dressed in black. Well, I remember those pictures and the rumors around it, gave the inspiration to write this. I have to be honest, for a second I didn't feel comfortable with the thought of publishing this, but here I am. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it. 
> 
> Btw, I have no beta, so I'm sorry for the mistakes!

He was in a room full of people when he got the call. He knew it was just a matter of time but then again, nobody is completely ready to face the death of someone close. He tried to be there more often, every weekend if possible, but it was never enough. His mother told him again and again that it was ok, there was so much one person could do, and he, as his whole family did everything they could to make her happy. It was her decision after all not to move to Tokyo with the rest of the family.

Everybody knew why but still tried to convince her over and over again, with no avail. She wouldn’t leave her beloved hometown, so that was it. They all tried to be there for her as much as they could, but all of them had their lives back in Tokyo, especially him, with his movies, radio show, Going! and all the KAT-TUN related stuff.

So he knew when his phone started ringing and saw it was his mom. He tried to sound neutral to not give away the sad news, after all, everybody was already paying him attention because he never carried his phone with him at work, but lately he force himself to do it.

So his mother told him she passed away during the night, as peaceful as a person death can be, so at least he knew she didn’t suffer much.

It was a short phone call, his mother knew he was working but needed to tell him right away, his mother was like that, she knew it would crush him to find out from somebody else. “I’ll let you know the details of the ceremony once when we have everything organized. There’s no use for you to miss work today, there’s nothing you could do anyway Kazuya”, she said.

And he did what he was told. Hung up and with a smile plastered on his face, he apologized for the interruption and continued with work, like it was expected from him.

Once the meeting was over, he told his manager he needed the rest of the day and tomorrow off, a family emergency he called it, and refuse to give more details about said emergency. He must give away more than he intended because his manager actually canceled everything he had scheduled from Friday afternoon through Sunday night, with the promise he wouldn’t miss his radio show and Going!, which he accepted.

So here he was, on a Friday afternoon with nothing to do but to stay home and think about all the things he didn’t have the time to do with his obaachan, as he called her. He thought about going to his parent's house, but then he remembered they wouldn’t be there as they already left for Ibaraki to get everything ready.

He had been always grateful for how understanding his mother was with him, making the entire family change their schedules because of him. She, most of all the people in Kame’s life, understands his work and his life. But now, for once he would have wish she put the family first instead of him, and force him to drop everything to be with his loved ones and grieve with his family as anyone who’s going through something like this should do. Too bad that once again she thought about his work first.

He was thinking about taking his car and drive all the way to Ibaraki, but then he thought about the faces of his parents, his father especially, who he was sure will look at him with a disapproving look on his face and will start talking about work and ethics and how no matter how famous he is, he have a responsibility to himself and the people who work with him, and that’s something he definitely doesn’t need right now, or ever.

He thought about calling the guys, just to let them know what was going on, but then again he thought against it. They were all pretty busy and the last thing they need is to be worrying about him. If Maru knew he’ll probably drop everything to be at his place in less than half an hour saying that nobody should be alone in times like this, which is probably right. Junno will try to cheer him up with bad jokes and then he will just sit quietly next to him, with his hand on his knee, reassuring him, which will make him cry like a baby. And Ueda, he will ask if he needed something, anything and once Kame assures him everything is OK, which Ueda will know is a big fat lie, he will step away for the day, appearing again at night, when he knows he will be needed the most.

Finally, he decided it'll be best just stay away from the world and hide under a shell, just like a turtle, trying to run from all the emotions that were trying to reach him.

Daylight found him asleep on his couch, with the TV still on and with an itch in his throat, which it was totally his fault for falling asleep there without any cover. As soon as he opened his eyes, his phone started ringing, and with a groan, he remembered there was still a radio show to record.

As fast as he could he grabbed a quick shower to look more awake and less than the zombie he knew he was today. Nothing a shower and a coffee can’t fix, he told himself.

The radio show was easier than he thought it would be, to be honest, being surrounded with so many people and talking to fans through the phone, which by the way are hilarious, made him forget for a little while about the sadness he felt when he woke up that morning. But when he got home, everything came crashing down on him.

It was time to figure it out what to do, his mother already told him the ceremony will take place Sunday morning, so it would be better to get to Ibaraki tonight, but the mere thought of going to his grandma's place was a little nerve wracking.   
So, at the end he told his mom he’ll get there on Sunday morning, on time for the ceremony, but he didn’t tell her he booked a room in a hotel in Ibaraki.

He grabbed everything he needed to stay overnight and a few more things for Going! because he was sure there won’t be time to go to his apartment before the broadcast. An hour later he was on the road and by the end of the day he was in his hotel room trying to fall asleep, which it turned out to be a real battle.

Against what everybody may think, the next day he decided to drop the car and take the train instead. Something less flashy and the perfect excuse to leave early if everything became too much for him, everybody would understand he’ll need to come back early to Tokyo for his tv show and the train was certainly slower than his car.

So he took his bag and left the hotel, but didn’t make it far. Just across the street, there was someone waiting for him, at least he thought said person was waiting for him. For a second he thought it would be fine to walk by and don’t say hello, but then again, if he was waiting for him, there’s no way he would let him get away with such lack of manners. So he just walked to where his uninvited guest was waiting.

-Good morning- he said once he was in front of Jin.  
-Good morning… I was counting for you not to take your car to get to the ceremony  
-Yeah, too many people and the less fuss about other things besides my grandma, the better.   
-I’m really sorry about your grandma, she was an exceptional woman.   
-Thank you. She was amazing… she’ll be glad to know you didn’t forget about her.   
-How could I? she was the only one who would scold me for been a horrible person in my face.   
-she never said you were a horrible person, she just thought you needed a little direction.   
-tough love  
-exactly- both stayed silently staring each other, not knowing what to say for a couple of seconds- so, I know what you’re doing in Ibaraki, but what are you doing “here”.   
-As in right here? in front of your hotel, “right here”?  
-yes  
-I thought you could use a friendly face. And I know you, probably you told no one what was happening, so I decided to come and be the good friend I haven’t been for months.   
-you didn’t have to  
-and! I wouldn’t forgive myself if I didn’t say goodbye to her.   
-Thank you… my mom is gonna be really happy to see you.   
-I hope so, I haven’t seen her for a while now.   
-yeah, don’t worry about it  
-and you? are you happy to see me?  
-I’m surprised… very surprised  
-but not happy  
-Jin… I’m glad you’re here

As soon as the words left his mouth he felt how Jin was pushing him against him, holding him in a tight hug, like those he used to give him when they were young.   
-I’m glad you didn’t push me away and told me to go back to Tokyo- he said in Kame’s ear.   
-Me too, I’m glad I didn’t- he said against Jin’s jacket, grabbing it tighter with the hand it was trapped between Jin and him.

They stayed like that for a while. Jin didn’t let go until Kame was ready to face the world again, and Kame kept his face hidden in Jin's chest. He would never say it out loud, but this was exactly was he needed, he may look tough and heartless, but the truth was far, far away from that.

Jin kept holding him and felt how Kame started trembling in his embrace, finally letting go the tears he was sure his friend hasn’t cried until now. He started petting his hair, always looking around in case someone had recognized them and started taking pictures or videos.

A few minutes later, Kame decided it was enough and reluctantly left Jin’s embrace and tried to get himself together.

-I’m sorry. I probably ruined your jacket and your t-shirt  
-Idiot!- he said with no real heat in his voice.   
-I should go, I can’t be late to the ceremony  
-You can ride with me if you want  
-thank you, but I seriously don’t wanna have to answer questions about why we are arriving together since technically we’re not in speaking terms anymore.   
-you’re right… but that’s not true, isn’t? we are in speaking terms… right, Kazuya?

Kame smiled at the sound of his own name coming from Jin.

-I guess we are… just, don’t disappear on me again. I really don’t wanna have to wait until the next funeral in my family to talk to you.   
-of course not.   
-I’ll see you there, then.   
-I’ll be waiting, and I’ll answer all the awkward questions about my presence before you get there, you’ll see.   
-By the way, how did you know?   
-A friend of my mom told her, and she called me, she wanted to come too but was too busy, so here I am, in regards to the Akanishi family and to be here for you.   
-Thank you, Jin  
-you should call the guys… don’t wait until tomorrow, you know how rumors are right now and they’ll be really hurt if they hear about it from the press. I know the last thing you want to do is talk, but let them know, anyway is too late for them to come, so you don’t have to worry about them showing up.   
-you… you didn’t…  
-not a soul. It wasn’t my place to tell.   
-Thank you  
-now go! or you’ll have to go with me.  
-See you there.

As he walked to the train station he thought about Jin’s words and called Maru. He asked him if he could let the others guys know what happened, especially because he didn’t want to answer more questions than necessary. He didn’t mention his unexpected visitor, but he told Maru he needed to talk to him about something as soon as he got back to Tokyo, and thanked God Maru was patient enough to not asking anything about it. He just told Kame to call him once the Going! broadcast was over, not matter if it was late.

Once inside the train he tried to look like a normal person, a normal person who’s on his way to a funeral, as his clothes were giving away. Still, he felt observed and didn’t know if it was because someone recognized him or because he was wearing the traditional black suit used for funerals. But even when he felt eyes on him he was feeling too tired to care, crying against Jin left him emotionally drained, because of his grandma and the shock of seeing Jin after so long. Funny enough he felt like letting go something really important but at the same time like he was getting something back.

The rest of the day went in a blur. He got to the place where the ceremony was being held, greeted his mother and the rest of his family, so many faces he hasn’t seen in years. He knew he cried, but he wasn’t sure, but he knew he felt a hand on his back and then in his neck gripping tight enough to make him feel grounded, and anchor through all this confusion.

Once everything was over, he saw his mom talking to Jin, giving him a lecture for been such a bad foster son, and then changing her lecture for a hug once Jin showed her a picture of his baby girl and another one with his whole family, wife, and daughter.

He couldn’t hear what they were talking about but knew it was about him because he could feel their eyes on him. He tried to pay attention to his dad, who was speaking about baseball and how the young leagues were doing, and his cousins, who were there looking at them both like they were the most interesting thing in the world.

All of the sudden he needed to get out of there, he needed to be anywhere but here. Why didn’t he told his manager what really happened and asked for a few more days off? To be honest with himself he wasn’t sure if he was gonna be ready to face a camera by the end of the day. It was still early, but he really needed to get out, so he told his father it was time for him to go back to the city.

-Don’t worry, I’ll cover for you. If your mother says anything, I’ll handle it.   
-thanks, dad… I would love to stay but…  
-Don’t lie to me Kazuya. I can still recognize that look of a caged cat you get when you need to get away from somewhere or someone.   
-I’m sorry. You’re right, I really don’t wanna be here anymore.   
-Go on then. She wouldn’t like to see you like this but remember you can come home anytime you want.  
-I know. Thanks, dad.

He approached his mom, who was still talking to Jin, apparently about his new life as a family man.   
  
-I’m sorry mom, but I have to go. It’s more than an hour back to Tokyo and I really wanna avoid traffic.   
-Of course honey. Did you tell your father?   
-yes  
-Go say goodbye to your brothers, and Jin… - she said looking at Akanishi- can you drive him to his hotel? Is gonna be faster than the train.  
-What hotel?- asked Kame, and Jin couldn’t help but rolling his eyes.   
-Don’t insult me, son. I know you well enough to know you got here last night and didn’t tell anyone because our little family is just too much, which is true. You may be as famous as you want, but I’m still your mother young man.   
-I know, I’m sorry  
-now go. Say proper goodbye to the family and then you’re free to go.

He gave her a tight hug and apologize for leaving and for lying to her. That’s how he found himself in Jin’s car, on his way to the hotel.

-I know it’s stupid, but you look distracted.   
-I am distracted  
-You shouldn’t drive if you’re distracted then.   
-It’s fine, besides, I don’t have anyone to drive me. Maybe I should have told one of the guys.  
-I can drive you if you want.   
-But I can’t leave my car here, and no, I won’t let any of my brothers drive it back to Tokyo.  
-Of course not, and lucky for you I didn’t come alone. Reio can drive my car, and I’ll drive yours.  
-Reio is here?   
-Sure, he owned me one.  
-But he wasn’t with you at the ceremony  
-you know how he is. And I was there in the name of the family… he really doesn't like funerals.   
-that makes two of us then.  
-I know. So it’s settled I’ll drive the both of us in your car.  
-And what make you think I’ll let you drive my baby  
-Don’t let me if you want, but you are not driving either. I’ll stop you if you try and I’ll even call your mom if I have to.   
-I was wondering why I even missed you.  
-So you did miss me.   
-shut up  
-OK, I won’t say a word… but you missed me, you said it yourself- he said grinning.

  
So that’s how he end up in the passenger seat of his own car, with Jin driving him back to Tokyo. If someone saw them it would be quite a scandal.

-so, are you gonna say something or you expect me to stay quiet the entire trip  
-I didn't ask you to do this.   
-Sure, and I should have let you drive and then I will have to see on TV how you crashed your car  
-you have way too much imagination  
-you know I’m right… besides, I may not show it, but I worry about you.

Kame really wanted to answer with some sarcastic remark or something like that, but the truth is that hearing Jin say he worries about him hurts. So he decided, to be honest for once.

-I don’t know what to say Jin  
-Don’t say anything then. I understand if you don’t even wanna talk, I mean after all this time…   
-you came, that’s important… I didn’t call you but you came anyway.  
-I knew you needed me  
-yeah… I guess I needed you and I didn’t even know it. Maybe I have always needed you.   
-Best friends are not easy to replace… and that goes both ways.   
-I never did… replace you, I mean.   
-Neither did I. It may look like I have everything… a daughter, a wife, friends, but there was always something missing.   
-But you do have a best friend… If I was Yamapi I’ll feel totally offended.  
-He is my best friend, but you’ve always been in a different category, you know that. And I miss that… I miss us.   
-I miss us too… the guys are great, but they're not you.   
-I know the feeling.   
\- And I don’t even have a girlfriend to keep me company… damn it, I sound like a teenager complaining about my life. Grandma would be so disappointed if she could hear me.   
-I don’t think she could ever be disappointed in you. She would be worried…- he stayed silent for a few seconds, with his eyes on the road but carefully thinking about what he was gonna say next- she was so afraid you would end up alone. It was one of her main concerns.   
-she was always trying to fix me up with the daughters of her nurses or whoever she thought it was good enough to fulfill her expectations of a wife for me.   
-it sounds like her   
-I told her a thousand times that with my line of work there was no way I could find a girlfriend, and even less a wife. No time and the tabloids… there was just no way. But she always said, if you don’t have the time, you make it.   
-she was right about that one   
-she knew you know…. she just knew. I never once told her about my relationships, but one day she said, Kazuya, remember to do what your heart tells to do, not what the world wants you to do or even your boss, you just follow your heart and when you’re ready, make sure that I’m the first to know your future wife or husband.   
-really? and the rest of your family…   
-they don’t know… my brothers keep telling me to get married and have kids, their children needs more cousins to grow up with, and my mom and dad want more grandchildren.   
-Your brothers can always have more children  
-I know, that’s what I keep saying to them, but they claim it’s not the same.   
-you can’t blame them   
-and what if the person I finally decide to spend the rest of my life with is not a girl… we won’t be able to have kids.   
-then you remember what your grandma told you and you follow your heart no matter the rest of the world   
-you make it sound so easy  
-I did it… is not easy, but not impossible.  
-I guess you’re right   
-but you don’t want a partner right now, do you?   
-not now… I wanted one a while back, but not anymore. Maybe in a couple of years, I mean… Regardless of what people say, I do love my work, if I didn’t I would have left the company years ago when I had the perfect excuse to do it.   
-but you didn’t  
-It didn’t feel right at the moment and it doesn’t feel right, right now. I guess when the time comes, I’ll know.   
-that works too  
-It did for you  
-It did for me… I mean, is not easy. Being married with a baby and the world watching, but we make it work, and I’m happy.   
-I’m happy for you, she would be really happy to know you’re a family man now.

Once again the silence took over the car until Jin broke it.

-I kept the apartment  
-What? how?  
-Reio. He’s an awesome brother, you know? it’s under his name so nobody knows is still mine, people think I gave it to him, and if someone saw me there, is because I’m visiting my brother. But you know, I couldn’t let it go, there were too many good memories there and I needed a place to run to, just in case. You know how I get when I'm frustrated. Your shell is still there if you need to hide from the world once in awhile.   
-I shouldn’t…  
-she doesn’t know- Jin interrupts him - I needed her not to know.   
-I understand.  
-the guys don't know either.   
-But you’re telling me  
-it was always as yours as it was mine, and you always needed it more than I ever did.   
-thank you   
-what? no questions?   
-why would I ask you something if I already know the answer?  
-fair enough. I change the lock though, only Reio and I have a copy, I did a third one though…   
-I’ll take it- he said without thinking.  
-I knew you would- he said with a smile on his face, without taking his eyes off the road and placing one of his hands in Kame's knee.  
-We should do this more often- Kame said as he put his hand on Jin's.  
-We will. I promise.

 

 


End file.
